


Healing a Broken Soul

by elrond50



Series: The Left Fork in the Road [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Episode: s03e08 Visionary, First Meetings, M/M, Model Derek Hale, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Talia sent Derek away after the events of Visionary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing a Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me last night and I ran with it. Derek needed a break and some happiness or at least less loss.
> 
> 8-9-13 Going to make this a series.

His flight from New York landed at the worst time, morning traffic. Everyone was heading to work, but Derek was coming home for the first time in almost seven years. The last time he’d been in California, the girl he loved was dead by his hands.

He went to get his luggage, all his other belongings would not arrive for a couple of days after being shipped from his old apartment. No one knew he was coming; it was a surprise. It took him a few minutes to locate where the dealership service had parked his car. Laura loved to brag about her Camaro, so Derek decided he should splurge for once and see if he couldn’t drive her crazy. There was his Audi S5 convertible in metallic blue. Yup, guaranteed to make Laura nuts.

He popped open the trunk and put his bags in there and began the last leg of his trek home.

* * *

 

The days after Paige’s death were a blur. After his mom got him home she said something about a ritual to help calm him down. He drank a foul drink and was in a daze for days. He never set foot in Beacon Hills High again. After a month, he was sent to some distant relatives in Texas. He finished up his sophomore year home schooled. Thankfully his cousins were cool and helped him get back on his feet. But one thing he did know, he heard them comment that he didn’t smile much.

He came to love Houston, his cousin John signed him up for some mixed martial arts training. Houston was huge and full of people from all over the world. No one was from there and it made fitting in easy. His wolf was strangely quiet since he left. The full moons called to him and he ran with his cousins out in some far parks in Texas, but that was the extent of it.

Once school started, Derek fell into a pattern of studying and playing various sports. He ignored all the girls flirting with him. He refused to join the basketball team, instead picking lacrosse as a way to burn off energy. Six months after he left home he rediscovered his dick and soon he was playing with a teammate or two as friends helping friends. He didn’t date; he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of him.

His cousins taught him to live with humans more than his pack had. He wore contacts to hide any eye shift and he could get his picture taken with no problem. He sent plenty of images back to his family of him in his lacrosse uniform or swim meets.

* * *

 

The whole family was there when he graduated from high school. Laura teased him about how handsome he looked in a suit and his mom cried. Derek was happy to see them; they talked on the phone often, but he knew all kinds of things were going down back home and it was being kept from him.

When he told his mom that he wasn’t going to college in California, but New York he knew she was disappointed. She could not argue with Columbia and the writing program he’d managed to get into. They didn’t argue, but for him the silence was louder than strong words. However, she hugged him and told him to follow his dreams. He didn’t tell her that his dreams didn’t exist he simply wanted to outrun the nightmares.

* * *

 

Columbia was a whole different world. His dorm room was cramped and his roommate smelly. Derek loved his daily run. Running became his escape from his guilt and a chance to clear his mind. Life changed for him in an instant when he literally ran into a man. Though Derek was almost nineteen, his body was becoming a mature werewolf. His shoulders were broad with strong upper body strength while his lower body was toned and ripped. The man he ran over was pissed at first and then got a good look at him. Next thing Derek knew he was taking test shots and being thrown into all kinds of clothes.

By the end of his freshman year, Derek had a full time modelling gig to go along with being a student. He spent that first summer in Europe. His mom didn’t argue that he could not visit, in fact Derek thought she really didn’t want him there. Laura hinted at continued issues with hunters. Derek shuddered remembering his few run-ins with them. So he stayed away and started using his travels as a way to write.

* * *

 

Traffic out of San Francisco was wretched. Derek rarely drove and all the traffic was fraying his already worn nerves. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he got to Beacon Hills. He’d left all his friends and family behind. He still remembered the call he got from his mom when he got back a week before his sophomore year.

* * *

 

“Honey, did you forget to tell me something?”

“Mom?” Derek slept when he could. The last trip from Milan had been hell.

“Yes, Der, and I want to know why your sisters are showing me a full page layout of you in your underwear.”

“Uh…” He really needed coffee before talking to his mother about him modelling underwear for a living. Well, all kinds of clothes but underwear paid best. He was making six figures while in college. “I forgot?”

“Derek James Hale! You told me you’re modelling and you sent us some pictures of you doing runway shoots, but you are practically nude! Now you know I’m no prude, but a little warning please! There are some things a mother does not need to know.”

“Oh God,” Derek mumbled. “Sorry…”

“Cora did a Google search and has ordered some Australian magazine called DNA. Anything you need to tell me before it arrives?”

This was getting worse and worse. Derek really needed his coffee. “It’s the best gay magazine on the planet?” he offered.

The sigh from the other end of the phone wasn’t comforting at all. “Does this mean that you’re gay?”

Derek plopped his head back against his pillow. He really wasn’t ready to talk about this – ever. “Mom,” he voice broke, but he couldn’t help it. It was all tied back to why he was forced to leave home. “Ever since…ever since,” hoping she could fill in that blank. “I’ve avoided dating. Guys are easier and well…less complicated.”

Another sigh made his stomach curl. “Derek, life is complicated whether we want it to be or not. Just don’t do porn, please. That’s all I ask.”

He groaned; he didn’t think their conversation could get worse, but it did. “Mom, I have to go.”  

A few days later his life got very complicated.

* * *

 

David was older, mature, in his thirties, and incredibly attractive. Derek’s wolf stirred for the first time in ages. They met at a party his agent forced Derek to attend. He hated all the peripheral things he had to do as part of his modelling job, but they brought in contacts and contracts. Hell one of the parties he attended got him to take batting practice at Yankee Stadium. Those pictures were framed in his dorm.

But David, the first time he touched Derek it was electric. But his wolf was wary, on edge, and that made Derek wary was well. The first time they were naked together, his instincts were proven correct. David was on his knees, Derek’s cock deep in his throat. That throating milking him like an expert. Everything was centered around his groin. David’s hand played with his fat nuts as they tried to draw close. All too soon, Derek lost control and shot down David’s throat. He fell backwards on the bed and then there was a rip of sudden pain. Derek looked down and David had bit him and was sucking on his inner thigh.

And Derek thought he left the supernatural world behind.

“Are you going to kill me?” Derek asked after David pulled off and wiped his mouth.

The laugh held no menace only fondness. “No, your blood is very potent. Born male wolves are the best lovers and feeders. All too rare to find. Especially virgins at that.”

Derek shot up. “I’m not a virgin.”

David caressed Derek’s jaw and smiled. “In the ways of the ancient world you are. You’ve never lain with a woman. Or had a man penetrate you.”

All he wanted was a good lay and now he had this. “So, you’re a vampire?”

“Nope. Dhampir. I’m a hybrid. Very rare. And I’m a little over two centuries old.”

Derek’s head was spinning. “All I wanted was a normal life and…”

“You’re a beautiful born werewolf. Intelligent if somewhat given to moodiness and brooding. You have a job that gives you access to the world and are getting an education from an Ivy League school. What are you hiding from?”

When he put it like that…

* * *

 

The I-5 exit signs showed the Beacon Hills turnoff in thirty miles. Derek’s anxiety increased. He wasn’t sure this was home anymore. A third of his life had been spent away. No one knew he was coming. He regretted his decision not to let his mother know, but he wanted to surprise her. And Laura, that was a whole other story. She gave up trying to get him to visit after she came to his apartment in New York. Well, it was David’s apartment.

Thinking back, Derek couldn’t help but smile at the two years they had together. But David had been clear that it was limited time arrangement.

* * *

 

“Taking your blood can get addictive for both of us,” David said as he caressed Derek’s spent cock. “I’m leaving soon, before either of us cross that line.”

It was days after Derek’s twenty-first birthday. His junior year was sailing along and he had plenty of money in the bank thanks to David’s money management skills. They weren’t lovers per se, but more like mentor and apprentice. But with an excellent sexual benefits package.

“You only take my blood once a month; where is the harm?”

“Derek, how many times have we traded blow jobs and you’ve asked if I needed your blood? The ecstasy of taking your blood is already in your head. You look forward to the euphoria.”

He couldn’t argue with that. Never did he think he’d enjoy being a donor for a blood feeder, but it was almost as good as one of David’s blow jobs. Through the whole thing though, his wolf didn’t argue much but kind of sulked. The only time his wolf seemed happy was on the lacrosse field when Derek could open up a bit and really have fun. Other than that, his wolf pouted. If his wolf could roll his eyes he would when Derek thought of David. He could handle indifference; it was better than hostility.

“I’m leaving after the new year. I’m moving to Sydney.”

It was a punch to the gut. Derek took a moment before saying anything. “I don’t get a say?”

“You get this apartment. It’s already in your name.” David leaned over and kissed Derek. “You aren’t for me Derek Hale. You don’t love me. You’re fond of me and that’s been enough for both of us. Until now. I’ve taught you enough to thrive in our world. And you’ll have the resume, bank account, and looks to open any door in the future.”

Derek wanted to deny everything David said, but couldn’t. He gave his friend a sad smile and then laughed. “Well, that is a little under two months away. Let’s enjoy them.”

* * *

 

He drove past the high school. Part of him wanted to go in, but his last visit there is what started his exile. Laura was teaching there and he really didn’t want to cause a scene. Cora was a student there and Ben was as well.

Part of him wanted to swing by his mom’s office, but Derek really needed a shower and to change clothes. He’d been travelling for almost ten hours. It had been three months since he’d seen his family. Another hour wouldn’t kill them.

* * *

 

The baby blue graduation robes did nothing for him, Derek thought. The suit he had on underneath was wasted. He’d made a few friends with classmates and all of them loved to tease him about how much of a _model_ he was. After almost four years, it was now part of him. He liked to look good. Being a werewolf had a surprising benefit when it came to the lack of acne.

“You look perfect.”

Derek turned and smiled at his mom. “Thanks.”

“I’ve missed you growing up, Derek. Now, you’re graduating from college and already have a career. I miss my little boy.”

Tears gathered in his eyes. “I…that little boy died, momma.”

Talia Hale gathered her son in her arms. “No, he didn’t. He ran away.”

Derek pulled back. “You sent me away.”

“Not forever, just to keep you safe from the hunters.” She gave him a kiss. “You could always come home, son.”

All he did was nod and give her a giant hug. He headed out to the where he needed to be. His whole family was in New York to watch him graduate. He had a letter from David in his pocket along with a graduation present. He had a few things to tie up over the summer and then he would make the trip home.

* * *

 

His room was almost the same. Almost seven years after he left it and it was almost the same. It felt smaller, but he was bigger. The forest was calling to him. It had been so long since he’d run in it. Throwing on a Columbia lacrosse hoodie, workout shorts, and jogging shoes, he headed out of the empty house and out for a jog.

Noise pulled him out of his thoughts. He spotted something reflecting in the leaves and picked it up. It was an inhaler.

“Stiles, my mom will kill me if I lost that one.”

“Relax, Scott, we’ll find it. It has to be around here somewhere.”

“This is the last time I let you talk me into one of your adventures.”

Derek moved closer to voices. He saw two teenagers and for the first time in ages his wolf stirred. It was like waking from a long slumber. When he got a good look at the guy with amber eyes, chocolate birthmarks, and expressive hands, his wolf howled with delight. He stopped and stared.

He locked eyes with the buzzcut teen and smiled. “Are you looking for this?” He held up the inhaler.

“Yeah, that belongs to my friend.”

Derek moved down to them and offered it to the teen that spoke. As he handed it over, their hands met and sparks flew. “I’m Derek.” The teen seemed speechless. “And you are?”

“I…I’m Stiles.”

“Stiles,” Derek let that roll around his mouth. He smiled again. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Scott, if anyone cares.”

Derek let go of Stiles hand and shook Scott’s. “Derek Hale.”

“You related to Cora and Laura?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, they are my sisters. Though I am reluctant to claim Laura.” Derek smiled at Stiles again while his wolf desperately wanted to lick him. “Well, I have to run. Come by sometime.”

He took off and listened to the boys as they left.

“You know who that was?” That was Scott.

“Yes, Derek Hale. So?”

“He’s a famous model! And you were flirting with him!”

“What? No! What?”

“Stiles! You were making your Lydia eyes at him!”

“I don’t have Lydia eyes!”

“You do too and stop deflecting! You were flirting with him and he was flirting back! Guess you don’t have to ask Danny anymore if gay guys like you.”

“Oh My God, Scott. Shut up!”

Derek laughed. His wolf was bouncing and wanting to give chase. It hit him at that moment. He’d been all over the world trying to heal. He’d stayed away for fear of making things worse. And in the first few hours back, he was laughing and his wolf was playing.

The tear in his soul suddenly ached less and maybe the amber eyed teen, maybe he’d find a way to get to know him. Maybe Cora would be useful after all. He laughed and headed back to the house. He had a family to shock.   


End file.
